


The Hexed Road to Failure

by CynicalMeister20



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU - Neymar’s Life Changed a Tad, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, FC Barcelona is Neymar’s first team, M/M, Not a college AU, Overworking, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Stunted Payment, blackmailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMeister20/pseuds/CynicalMeister20
Summary: Neymar had a problem. His secrets that he worked so hard to keep secret. They were slowly spilling out. It was his fault. He wanted friends. He became too close with them. Now everything is going wrong for him. He just doesn’t know if he can keep his secrets for that much longer. He’s named his life journey. He’s called it, The Hexed Road to Failure.





	1. The Strip of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope it isn’t too bad. If you find any mistakes or if you have any suggestions please comment on my work. I welcome constructive criticism. In this Dani Alves is still on the Barcelona team and this is gonna take place in 2016. Because I’m obsessed with Neymar hair I’m just gonna outright say which style of hair he has. In this book he has his 2015 styled hair with the beard. I may change it later but I don’t know. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Neymar has loved soccer since he was born. Growing up in a poor household, he didn’t have any professional training. But he always tried new tricks. His dad also taught him many things about soccer. He played with many of the other kids he grew up. As he grew up he still played soccer but he focused more on his studies so he could get scholarships. He eventually did get a scholarship to a school in Barcelona. His family was so proud. Sadly though, they didn’t have enough money to go to Barcelona with him so Neymar had to travel to Barcelona alone.  
  
Once he got into his dorm he immediately met some nice people. No one really understood his love of soccer though. Don’t get him wrong. Everyone adored the Barcelona team there. But they didn’t seem to have the same passion as him. He had many classes but he still found the time to go and play soccer every morning really early at a park by himself.  
  
There was another big problem though. Money. He had to get multiple jobs. He was very desperate too. He was eating less and less because he didn’t have money for food and since he had less energy he would fall asleep in classes more which required him to stay up and study which went back to the falling asleep in class issue. At one point Neymar was so desperate that he found himself walking up to a strip club with a flyer that said hiring that he had found earlier that day. The flyer had said that they needed someone who could work two jobs; a bar man and a stripper. Luckily that last one was a rare duty. But because it was two jobs, it was extra money so Neymar jumped at the chance to get a job there.  
  
Good looks were something that Neymar was born with luckily. That’s probably why a few days after his interview he got the job. Neymar was so excited for a second. For a second. Then he remembered what job he had just got. For the next few hours he shut himself in his dorm in shame.  
______________________________________ 

Working there wasn’t that bad. The first week was hell because had to learn a lot of drinks in a short amount of time. But after that if wasn’t so bad. He hasn’t had to do a stripper job yet so that was a plus. The guards don’t seem to care if the strippers are touched when they aren’t supposed to be touched. Hell even as a bartender he has been touched many times. The first time it had happened he was so freeked out that he took off the next few days of work. That ended up being a bad idea because his stomach grumbled. Neymar’s main job was at the strip club because all of his other jobs paid him a shit amount of money. So he went back to work immediately. He eventually got used to the touching. But, since there were times when the strippers got touched way to much, he decided to add self defense classes to his already incredibly busy schedule.  
______________________________________ 

Neymar doesn’t really sleep anymore. It’s fine though. He’s gotten used to it. Sure he falls asleep in class sometimes and he drinks way to many energy drinks and coffee. But he still gets through life. He thinks that some of his classmates have started to take pity in him because there’s always someone taking notes for him and helping him with class work. Neymar’s lucky that he has such nice class mates.  
______________________________________ 

Neymar is still in shock. He’s been doing his little routine for months now. He didn’t know that someone had been watching him play soccer! Apparently someone had been. That someone was one of the players from FC Barcelona and they told their coach and their coach had came and watched him. He had no idea about it until he was starting to walk home. The Barcelona coach just walked up to him and him to meet him at Camp Nou tomorrow around the time that he came to the park to play which was around 6:00 am. Neymar didn’t know what to expect and he was still really shocked.  
______________________________________ 

He definitely did not expect to be invited on the team. He went to Camp Nou and talked with the coach. He showed some of his tricks and skills with the soccer ball and the coach talked to him about joining. That was pretty much it. He finally found out the coaches name. Luis Enrique told him that he wouldn’t be playing any games anytime soon. He would just be developing his skills and practicing. He was told that if he had any embarrassing things happening in his life he should probably clear it up now before the press talk all about him and try and find out stuff about him. Neymar immediately made a mental note to quit his job at the strip club. They still had to work out how he was going to be payed but they had plenty of time. He was set to meet the team tomorrow morning which was a Friday. He was excited. He went home to get ready for the day since it was still the morning.  
  
That day was the most important day ever. It was important because that day was the day that he made the biggest mistake ever. He forgot to quit the one job that would ruin everything and the next day, he payed for that mistake.


	2. Tears of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quitting his job was the worst decision he’s ever made. His boss knows. He knows. How could this have happened? Now he’s being punished and he doesn’t like how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Sorry it took awhile. I’m getting busier and busier. Just a warning there will be rape but if you aren’t comfortable with that type of stuff I totally understand and you can skip that part. I also want to say that I am not ok with rape. I am using this in this chapter but I am not ok with rape at all. I hope that you guys know that. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. It’s a bit longer.

He didn’t find out about his great mistake until the next day after he met all the players. He was so nervous. He put on a random T-shirt, some running pants and some sneakers. He then got on his bike and biked to Camp Nou. His bike was the only mode of transportation besides some times on the bus. Most of the time he couldn’t afford the bus so he just took his bike. It wasn’t a long ride there. He got there pretty fast since it wasn’t that far away.   
  
Once he got there he parked his bike on the sidewalk and walked into the field to wait for everyone. He didn’t know what to do while he waited so he just took a ball and started practicing.   
  
He was only practicing for a few minutes when he heard voices growing louder and louder as they got closer. A door in the stadium opened to show Luis Enrique a more men behind him. Luis walked up to him and started introducing him to them.   
  
“Boys this is Neymar Da Silva Santos Jr. and he will be joining the team. He won’t be playing for a little bit so that he can practice and improve his skills but he will soon join us.” He started walking down the line of players introducing them.   
  
Neymar liked all of them but he especially liked the Barcelona star Lionel Messi. He was really cute. He had fluffy brown hair and some stubble on his chin. His eyes were a very dark brown. In fact, they were almost black. His ears were large and the poked out on the sides of his head. He seemed like a quiet and reserved person because he just nodded once Luis introduced him.   
  
Luis allowed them to converse a bit before gathering their attention. “Alright boys. Now that you’ve met Neymar let’s get to training.” The guys all grabbed bags that they had had at their sides and made their way to the exit. Neymar was confused so he tapped the person nearest to him on the shoulder. “Um excuse me. Where are we going? I thought we trained here?” The person turned around to reveal himself to be Dani Alves.   
  
“Oh we don’t train here. We train at Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper. Hopefully you have your car today.” Neymar could tell the last part was meant to be a joke but he still felt panicked. So he made another mistake. He lied.   
  
“I have a car but I made a mistake of not bringing it today so...... could I have a ride?” Dani looked a little surprised but he nodded.   
  
The ride to Ciutat Esportiva Joan Gamper wasn’t that long and once they got there they pretty much trained for the rest of the morning and then they all left. Luis gave Neymar a training schedule and they all went home to rest. Not Neymar. He still had classes.   
  
FC Barcelona had only posted online that they got a new player in training, they hadn’t posted a name or a picture so Neymar could still go to classes. They were going to announce his name in a few weeks or a month.   
  
Classes went by pretty fast and after that he went to the strip club he worked at which was called Phoenix. He got to work and changed into his work clothes. He then went up to one of the guards there and asked to go see the boss. The boss wasn’t the nicest fellow and he didn’t like unplanned visits so you had to ask one of the guards whenever you wanted to see him. The guard nodded and led Neymar to the bosses office. The boss wasn’t one of the typical bosses in the movies. Well. He was really mean but he didn’t look like a typical boss. He wasn’t very muscular and he was quite thin. He traveled with guards everywhere. Probably because of his nonexistent muscles but that’s besides the point. He was pretty handsome. He had short black hair and a beard with a mustache. His eyes were a vibrant blue and had a very pale skin tone. He looked up when Neymar walked in.   
  
“Um hello boss. I’ve decided that I’m going to quit. This job has been very helpful but I have found a new job. Thank you for everything! Bye.” He tried to rush through everything because he’s heard that boss isn’t very happy when you quit. He practically ran toward the door.   
  
“Neymar. Come back now.” Neymar stopped at his tracks and turned around. The boss was staring at him intently. “Did you really think that we wouldn’t find out? I’ve been watching you since you joined. Getting to be a professional soccer player is a pretty big deal. Especially since you will be playing with FC Barcelona.” Neymar froze and stopped breathing. “Neymar I’m going to cut you a deal and you better take it otherwise your dream will be over. You are going to continue working here while you play soccer with the other FC Barcelona players and you will continue to work here until I say so. If you miss work for a match or training then you will get stripper duty. In fact whenever I’m feeling like it, you will get stripper duty and after you little game of calling quits, I am feeling like today you will have stripper duty. Now get down to your locker and change. I have left a nice outfit in there for you.” Neymar who was still shocked was just staring at boss with his mouth open. The boss nodded at the guards and they forcefully pushed Neymar out of the room.   
  
It took awhile for Neymar to calm down in the locker room and once he finally calmed down, the outfit that he was supposed to wear just set him off again. There were different parts to it. First there was a black fedora, a see through white button up and then there were the pants. Neymar cried harder just looking at the pants. They were black skinny jeans with way too many rips that showed too much. The black skinny jeans also had suspenders connected. There were also black boxers to wear that were designed to define his dick. He also had nice, shiny, black dress shoes.   
  
Neymar put on the clothes and looked at himself in the mirrors. He was disappointed in himself. He should have seen this coming. He knew if he told anyone they would shame him and never talk to him. He could picture the disappointment in everyone face. He didn’t want this to happen. It just happened. He decided that he can’t hide much longer so he tried to clean up his face.   
  
Once he walked out he immediately regretted it. He could already see all the stares from the hungry men and women. One of the strippers came up to him and told him that he got put in a private room with someone. Now Neymar was already panicking but now he had a private room and he knew that if the customer raped a employee nothing happened. The guards never cared. Neymar had to take a few more minutes again.   
  
He finally walked to the room and he grew paler each minute. This area was really private so no one would hear him screaming. He opened the door to find a regular customer. The sucky part was that he was known to be the overly touchy one. He walked into the room but just before he closed the door he saw the boss a few yards away smirking at him.   
  
He closed the door and some music started playing. He knew he was supposed to dance but he hadn’t had to do stripper work yet so he had no idea what to do. He decided to sway his hips to the music. There was a pro and a con to this move. Pro - he liked it. Con - he liked it! The guy pulled Neymar toward him and started to caress his hips and his ass. The more Neymar danced, the more closer the guy started to get to his dick. The song ended and the man decided that he wanted more so he stood up and locked the door. Neymar started to panic. He ran towards the door and tried to yank on it. He knew it was going to do nothing but he had no other ideas. Then he tried the only thing he knew he was good at. Kicking. He kicked the guy in the balls. Later he cursed himself for making it worse but now he was hyperventilating. That only seemed to make him madder so he smacked Neymar. It wasn’t a small smack either it was really hard. It was so hard that Neymar fell to the ground.  
————————————————————————  
RAPE STARTS HERE AND IF YOU AREN’T COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF JUST SKIP THIS PART. I WILL PUT MORE CAPS AT THE END SO YOU CAN JUST SKIP THIS PART.  
————————————————————————  
The guy grabbed Neymar and forcefully shoved Neymar on the bed. He then handcuffed him to the bed. The clothes came if next and Neymar was really hyperventilating now. The guy grabbed the lube and slicked his dick. Neymar slowly realized that he wasn’t even going to be prepped. He started crying because he realized that this was going to hurt incredibly. When the man first thrust in Neymar screamed so loud he was sure that the whole of Barcelona could hear him. It was excruciating. It was the most pain that Neymar had ever felt in the whole world. The worst part was that the guy wasn’t even taking it easy on him. He was thrusting fast and deep. Neymar was pretty sure he passed out because one moment the guy was thrusting into him and then the next, the guy was cumming into him. The guy seemed to think that he was in too much pain to move so he un-cuffed him. Wrong. Neymar was in extreme pain but he was too angry to back down.  
————————————————————————  
RAPE ENDS HERE.  
————————————————————————  
Neymar launched himself on the guy. He was so angry. He had never felt this angry in his life. He started clawing and punching and kicking. The other guys got in a lot of good shots too but Neymar had him knocked out with a giant punch in the end. He spit on the guys face and kicked him one more time for extra measure. He quickly put on his clothes and left to the locker room to put on his actual clothes. He left as quickly as he could. He took the bus even though he had brought his bike today. When he got home he took the longest shower he had ever taken. Before he was angry so he could block what happened, but now the reality of the situation settled in and he cried in his dorm room for hours. Luckily his roommate went to a party and probably was not coming back so Neymar had the room to himself. _____________________________________ 

Neymar should not have gone to training today. First reason, he had not eaten breakfast so he was starving. Second reason, he didn’t have any money now because he spent it on the bus because he left his bike at Phoenix. Third reason, he was tired because he’s been crying all night. Oh and that brings us to the fourth reason, he had just been raped yesterday. He knows that usually after you’re raped you stay home in the comfort of loved ones and you get......... comfort. But his darn brain told him that he shouldn’t tell anyone because it was to embarrassing and he could barely think about it without collapsing and sobbing loudly. He also told himself that if he missed training then Luis would be mad and so would the other players so he went. Worst mistake ever. As soon as he walked in things started going wrong.   
  
First of all, if you don’t want anyone figuring out what happened you should clean up the evidence and act like nothing happened. Neymar failed both of those tasks. One, he forgot to cover the bruises on his face and on his wrists. Although hopefully no one would see the bruises on the wrists because he was wearing a long-sleeve sweatshirt. Two, he showed up late because his bus driver was a total wreck. He kept turning to the wrong streets. Eventually Neymar just got off the bus and ran to that training camp which was another bad idea because his ass hurt terribly. Luckily he covered the bruises on his fist from punching. But then again they were still giant bandages so….. maybe not that well covered up. He couldn’t even act like nothing happened because he ran here after he had just been raped so he was more limping than walking over to the the group that was listening to Luis Enrique. Neymar found out that there was another Luis yesterday so he’s starting to call the coach his full name.   
  
Lionel Messi noticed him first. At first he smiled at him but then he frowned at him, probably for him being late, then he looked concerned.   
  
“Neymar? What happened to you?!” Leo ran towards hims followed by the rest of the players and the coach. Neymar panicked and he tried to look casual.   
  
“Oh nothing much. Nothing much at all. How are you guys?” He failed. His voice didn’t even sound right. Oh wait never mind. That was from all of the crying and the screaming. The players ignored him and took him to the center of the field.   
  
Luckily for them and unluckily for Neymar at that particular moment, they had personnel there if someone got injured so they ran towards the team.   
  
“Now tell us the truth Neymar. What happened?” Leo said in a assertive tone. Everyone nodded.   
  
“It’s nothing I swear. I just got in a bit of a fight that’s it.” The whole team groaned. One of the staff members made him sit down. Mistake and clue #1. Neymar screamed in pain. The move was so sudden that they basically threw him down on the ground on his butt. Everyone stopped moving and looked at him in concern.   
  
“Neymar, lets go and get you checked out in the medical room.” Neymar jerked out of their hands and started backing away from them. If they found out he would never forgive himself. So he started to run. Mistake #2 and clue #2. He forgot he didn’t eat breakfast. He fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you want to give suggestions of what should happen next you can. I might not use them because I have already pretty much planned the story out. But, I will try and incorporate them. Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Was it bad? Hope not. Comment below what you think. I’m sorry it’s such a short chapter. I’m writing instead of sleeping right now. The next chapter will be more detailed because this was mostly a introduction. I’ll try and update as soon as I can but my schedule is gonna become really busy soon. Bye!


End file.
